


Good Morning

by Spilled_My_Tea



Category: Logince - Fandom, Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Gay, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-02
Updated: 2020-06-02
Packaged: 2021-03-03 22:08:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 708
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24502891
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spilled_My_Tea/pseuds/Spilled_My_Tea
Summary: Slightly Smutty
Relationships: Logan x Roman, Logince
Comments: 1
Kudos: 28





	Good Morning

Logan didn’t know why he was awake. There were no lingering thoughts of nightmares or other demons rambling off in his head. He was empty. And that’s what bothered him. He slipped silently from the silk sheets and left his peaceful Roman to the wistful grasps of sleep. He smiled at the soft little snores that came from his throat, even though he consistently denied the act. Logan loved every part of him.

He made his way to the kitchen and noticed the time: two in the morning. It was never too soon to start the day, Roman had told him once. He’d have to use that. He barely even noticed the passing of time, hour after hour, until he heard his name being called from the bedroom in attempt to gain his attention. “I’m in the kitchen, princy.”

Roman appeared soon after with an apparent bird’s nest wrapped around in his hair. The poor locks were pointing every direction. “Why’d you leave?”

“Couldn’t sleep.”

“Again?” This was not like the first time. He wasn’t able to sleep in the nights following the after effects of Remus and ever since then Roman was worried whenever he didn’t get a good night’s rest. He tried to hide his wince, but Roman’s hand on his arm told him it hadn’t worked. “Tell me.”

“There’s nothing to tell. I promise.”

“Okay. I trust you. You know I do.” Roman reassured him with a kiss to the forehead. Logan could feel the instant relief and warmth that always came with it. “Coffee?” Roman shook his head in disgust.

Logan poured himself a grateful cup of just coffee. “Virgil called an hour ago or so.” Logan groaned just before taking a greedy sip of the bitter brew. Roman could never understand how he could drink the stuff. “Are you using me as a means to get out of your job, princy?”

Logan elicited a growl of sorts from Roman’s throat. He knew exactly what the nickname did to the man. His darkening eyes surfaced over the rim of his cup. “No comment.”

He took a moment to take a long drink of his cup before saying the choice words he’d decided on: “Well fuck me if I’m wrong, but isn’t that a your job? To keep Thomas creative?”

“You’re wrong,” he spit out without missing a beat. He nearly cut the man off after the first question. “You’re wrong.”

“Am I?” Logan coyly kept his gaze low on the prowling prince. He stepped closer and closer to the magical man, side stepping the counter and gracefully setting both of their cups out of harm's way. They had already broken too many cups. Roman picked him up with one swipe of his arm and Logan in turn wrapped an arm around his neck, keeping the other free to stroke the slight stubble on the underside of his jaw where it met his neck. He almost earned a low purr had it not been for the small yelp when he rear touched the surface of the dining room table.

“You said a creativity’s job,” Roman corrected, and expertly started to lower the both of them until Logan was completely parallel with the table. “It’s not just me, Logan. It’s the both of us. I’m the man leading the show. You are my director. We keep Thomas creative. Creativity and Logic.”

Logan’s mouth ran dry. “I…. I stand corrected.”

“You lay corrected. And oh so wrong.”

“Princy…” Logan’s brain practically short circuited when he placed his open lips to the hollow of his collar bone. He was thankful he was able to get the chopped words out, “What do you plan to do to me now?”

His dear Roman didn’t have the room to say anything else. His lips were all too preoccupied with the exploration of open fresh skin. The junction of his neck, the curve of his shoulder, the center of his chest, the smooth skin void of his belly button, and more. So much more. Logan’s body arched to the touches, licks and kisses that Roman had become well-adept in. He would be happy to say that they only broke a chair that morning, and Logan had the best sleep in his life.


End file.
